NinjaGo: Girl from a Differnt Universe
by Hiei's Numberone Fangirl
Summary: When Zena's life is ruin by Lord Garmadon, its up to the ninjas to brighten her day. But what happens when Zena founds out who she really is? Will the ninjas beable to save her or will everything be lost? Zena x ?
1. Chapter 1

I watch as my own house, burn in the flames of that man. He wore nothing, but black armor of some sort. You never have seen anything I like that here. I watched as the house was engulfing by the flames. Taking my family along with it. It started to pour on the house not nearly distinguishing those flames. I look at myself in the puddle of water beside me. My hair and clothes…soaked in blood of my family. I frowned as I noticed the cuts and gashed on me. Two gashed on my sides, 3 cuts on my face, my right cheek, also my left cheek, and on my side of the right. Another gash was on my leg, it looked like it would get infected. I got up and look at my flaming house one last time and felt a wetness slide down my face as I turned around and walked away from my once use to be home.

I walked in the pouring rain of a chilling night. The stars hidden behind the clouds, scared to come out. My clothes….rain on were soaking of no more blood, well so much. My bangs had blood stains on it still and it didn't look like it would come out…..at all. I sighed and continued to walk down this pitiful road of sadness and loneliness. I stop for a moment and stay in the rain more letting it soak with sorrow on me. I didn't need the pity from the rain or anyone. It happens all the time right? I heard a crackle behind me and froze in fear. I felt one hand touch my should and made me turn around. My eyes widen as I fear this would happen. That man in black came after me. His red eyes stared at me and he spoke for the first time. "You are coming back with me to Ninjago." He said as he grip me tighten and throw me over his shoulders and started muttering some words. I started to move around trying to break from his grip, but no use. I saw a portal open and he grinned and then he jump in the portal taking me along.

At Ninjago City

I closed my eyes as he jump in the portal with me over his shoulders. When in the portal I felt as though my whole body was changing. It made me feel like throwing up. "Don't throw up..Zena….your…we are almost here." the man said as he loosen his grip on me abit. I just nodded, not knowing how he knew my name or started caring. It felt as now we enter on a different area. It was very loud now and it felt as though you weren't in the portal anymore. I felt the man out me down and hit my head. "Open your eyes…Zena." He said as he stood beside me with one hand on my shoulder...again. I wrenched abit seeing sunlight in my face. I then look around and gasp. We came to another city? I got up abit and look at everything that was around me. Buildings, flowers, benches, and even people, but weird looking. They look like they were made from blocks are something. I squinted abit more. Everything was made from blocks. I look at the man and noticed he was too made of blocks now. A black helmet on his head, dark face with red eyes and a scary grin. He wore black armor and had…four arms? I shook my head and mental slap myself. He let out and eerie laugh. "Zena your face expressions are always priceless." He said and grinned showing his white sharp teeth. I winched abit and he noticed. "Zena….."he said as he look like he was about to touch my face and this blue lightning came shoot out and the man jump out of the way of it, making me jump back in fear.

"The ninjas…good their here." The man said as he started chuckling and laughing loudly. "Leave her alone Garmadon!" yelled out a voice. I noticed then four ninjas in front of me. The one in front of me was dressed in white, the red one was on the right, the blue one was on the left, and black one was in beside the red one. "Hello Ninjas!" my captures whose name is Garmadon said as he grinned at the ninjas. The red one started to talk first at him. "Messing with the weak huh, Garmadon?" yelled out the red one. Garmadon chuckled and looks at me. "In more then ways yes." he then disappeared. "Take care of her. I will come back for her soon." he said as he laughed again and disappeared. The blue one walks over to where Garmadon stood and yelled out "He's gone!" The black one walks over and hit the blue one over the head. "Well duh, Jay." he said and noticed me. The black one walks over to me and out stretch his erm...hand I guess. I just stared at it. "Well she's friendly." the red one said walking over, along with the blue one named' Jay. The white one just stood there staring at me. "Kai she is scared and confused." the white said looking over at the red one. The red one named Kai just grunted and looks away. Jay pat my head and smiled. "Don't worry about him. He's mostly grouchy. I'm the blue ninja Jay." he said smiling. The black one was pulling his hand back and I gently took it and noticed that I had the same kind of hand as his. I gasp and run over to a pond and noticed my new look.

Jay's pov

I noticed the girl still looking at us confused. Must not know who we are I guess. I stood beside her and patted her head. She look up startled abit. What did Garamond do to her to be so scared? I smiled at her hoping she would be calm. "Don't worry about him. He's mostly grouchy." I said and felt Kai's glare at me. Ignoring it I continued. "I'm the blue ninja Jay." I said smiling at her. She seemed to lighten up abit and relax. Cole started to pull his hand back, but she grabbed it making it startled Cole. She then looks at her own hand gasping and running over to the pond in the park. "What's gotten in to her?" Cole said as we all ran after her. She started looking at herself from the water. "No...What...what happened to me?" she screamed. We just look at her as she splash the water and jumped in.

Zena's pov

I look at myself in the water. I was made like building blocks! My face and whole body was yellow. My hands we're all curvy. My outfit flatten against me. My hair was still the same, but the blood was stained in my hair. "No...What happened to me?" I screamed. I felt the ninjas look at me. I continued to look at the water and splash the water. I couldn't take it anymore. No more life and anything. I jumped in the pool. I didn't care if I died or anything! It's like no one cares. I felt my air slip through my breath. I felt someone grab me and pull me up from the water, but I saw the bleak of darkness enter.

I hope you all enjoyed this Story. Please review and let me know how good it was and please be nice about it. I don't own the Ninjagos. If I did my house would be full of plushies of each of the ninjas. I only own my oc, Zena, So please review and like. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Zena's pov

I stood there. Floating in the bleak of darkness. Emptiness just like me_. "Come on woman! Breath!" _ I look around. Did someone just call me? I shook my head. It didn't matter if someone did call me or not. "What's the point on living if…..if you lost everything in your life? Friends…..I never had friends. I never dated. The only people that loved me are dead. Might as well just let my death happen now." I said to myself as if no one would listen. "**Zena….you have to live. Someone needs you**." Said a voice. It felt as though it were right behind me. I turned around slowly. What if it was that Garmadon?

I look and saw….no one. I put my hands on my hips. Odd. Then I felt a pare of arms wrap around me waist and hug me from behind. "**Zena…your new life is here…..**" said the voice. "_You can do it friend. Come on back_!" yelled a voice. "_Kai, you suck at bringing her back to life_!" "_Shut up Cole_!" I shook my head. "It….it doesn't matter they are just bring me back because its there job…." "The figure behind me sighed. "**No Zena…you see you have a future with these ninjas….they will change who you are. No more sorrow or loneliness. I promise.**" The mystery man said as he hugged me tighter. I felt myself heat up. "How….How do you know me?" I said to him. He paused for a moment before answer. "**I can't say. But Zena…I promise you this….I will make sure you don't ever…get hurt again.**" He said as he let me go. I quickly turned around, but he was gone. I look down and thought really hard about what I should do in this life now….live or die? Which do I choose…..

Jay's Pov

I doubt that I was the only one who eyes widen up when that girl jump in the pool. "Ahhh! She jump in!" I yelled panicking. "No duh Jay!" yelled Cole as he was about to jump in. We both heard a splash and look to see who jumped in. "It seems that Kai has dived in to save her." Zane said as he waited. Okay he's gotta learn not to be so laid back about this stuff. Kai came back up with the girl in his arms and I saw her eye close. "Hurry up Kai! She's going to die!" I yelled as he hauled her to the ground. "You don't think I know that?" yelled Kai as he heisted to help her out. "Well? Are you not going to perform mouth to mouth on her?" Zane said. Kai glared at Zane. What's up with him being grouchy right now? Kai pushed down on her chest and breathed into her mouth. "Come on woman! Breath!" he yelled as he continued to try and bring her back. Cole shook his head at Kai who was failing badly to bring her back to life. "You can do it friend. Come on back!" Zane yelled. I nodded and keep watching Kai, then at the girl hoping her eyes would open. "Kai, you suck at bringing her back to life!" Cole said as he frowned at Kai still failing. "Shut up Cole!" Kai yelled back. Kai keep trying to bring her back to life for 5 minutes before….water come out of her throat and land right on Kai's face. He fell backwards wiping off the "Up-Chuck" that landed on him. I watch as she slowly opened her eyes. "I…I guess I'm going to live then." She muttered as she tried to get up. Cole pick up her and she instantly wrap her arms around him. "How come you get to hold her?" I said to Cole as he smirked. "Easy." He said as he walked away from her. "I'm the leader, so the leader gets to carry her." I rolled my eyes as we followed Cole back to out ship.

Zena's pov

I didn't know why, but I let the black outfitted ninja carried me. It felt weird though. Being carried by a stranger you don't even know. I sighed bored out of my skull. "So um what is your name?" Jay said. I look back him. "Zena." I said. "Cool name." Jay said smiling. I just nodded. I can't remember the last time I smiled. The white one walk by the Black one's side and started to speak. "I am Zane. It's nice to meet you Zena." He said smiling to. Polite. This guy….I mean Zane is very polite. "I'm Cole." The black ninja said. I nodded and noticed that the Red Ninja, Kai, was behind. "Hey Hot-head hurry up or they will leave you behind," I said looking at him. He look up at me and the first thing I met was a cold hard stare. "Cute. I'm use to those." I said as I jump off of Cole's arm. "Tell me Zena, why was Garmadon with you?" Zane said as he was right beside me. I look down and touch my red bangs. "..See these red bangs?" I asked. They all nodded. "What do you think the bangs are red?" I said looking up. Jay thought for a moment. "Highlights?" Jay said. "Paint in your hair." Kai said. "It got bleach?" Cole said. "…." Zane didn't say anything. "All wrong. This is…Blood." I said as they all step back abit. "B-Blood? Why is blood in your hair?" Jay said going all crazy. "If that's a joke its not very funny!" Kai yelled. I look at him with a very cold stare. "Why….Why would I joke about that?" I said. Zane walk over and putted him hand on my shoulder. "It's not your blood Zena. It was someone else's blood." Zane said and I just nodded. "It didn't happen to long ago. My little sister...Nina…it was her birthday. She was turning seven this year. Her little smile as she saw me come out the door with a birthday present. Grabbing my hand and saying "_Ya sissy is here_!" and run over to my older brother Lee, jumping up and down with the twins, Roy and Marth. My parent had the birthday cake out and we all took our sits. Singing happy birthday to her as she grinned and bounced up and down from her sit, blowing out the candles and running over to the presents. She opened one by one until mine was last." I told them as we walk to where ever they were staying. I put my hand in my pocket and pull out a silver necklace laced with a heart. "She got this and squealed with excitement, yelling "_Thank you. Thank you! I love it so much._" Then it got dark. Everything turned bleak. We heard the door crashed and swift slashing sounds and two loud thumps. I went over to see what happened and saw…my parents… ….Slaughtered. Nina screamed and Roy and Marth ran away crying, while me and Lee stood there…angry and upset. I heard Roy and Marth scream louder and I ran upstairs. Lee was following behind me, holding Nina. I tried to open the door what it wouldn't open. I yelled for Roy and Marth, but they screamed louder and then more slashing noises. "_Roy? Marth?_" Lee said as he put Nina in my arms and rammed the door and gasp in shock. I walk on in and nearly dropped Nina. My little brothers were slaughtered like mom and dad. The door slammed behind me. There stood a man. Dressed in black and blood dripping on his weapons and on him. Nina screamed and Lee ran in front of us, trying to protect us, but he cut Lee in half. I felt the blood splash on and then another swift cut. I closed my eyes feeling the pain, but I didn't feel the mist of it. I heard Nina scream and a crackle rang out and disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw that Nina…was dead." I stop for a moment and fell to the ground, feeling the tears slide down my cheeks. "I-I didn't want to see it! I didn't want to see them! Blood…Blood all over! I then set my house on fire and run out." I said and let all my tears come out.

Kai's pov

I watch as….Zena cried. Her face red and puffy. She was bailing out loud. It is sad to lose people that you care about. I had Nya; she was my only family when dad passed away. Zena didn't have anyone, but herself and she was willing to kill herself over it. I walk over and hit her in the back of the head. "Kai?" Cole said as he glared at me. "You have to learn how to grow up Zena. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but….I bet they wouldn't want you to be sad." I said looking up. I felt her gaze on me and continued talking. "They would want you to be happy and keep moving on for them. They aren't really gone you know. They are watching you from up there and smiling down on you glad you're alive." I told her. She look down and stayed quiet. I went ahead of her and everyone to the ship, trying to get that image of everything she told me out my head.

Well that was interesting huh. Thank you for all the reviews you did, it made me happy knowing that people like this story. I don't own the Ninjago people if I did, my room would be full of plushies of all of them. Don't forget to review and add!

See you on the next chapter of Ninjago: Girl from the different universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay's pov

I watch as Kai walk off leaving the three of us with a crying girl. "Wait until he comes back on the ship." Cole said as he formed his hands into a fist. Zena sat there and cried. Kai really messed up. I mean ya what he said is true, I guess right, but she lost them today! You don't saying like that to a girl that has barely meet four ninjas! I walk over to here and patted her back. "You okay, Zena?" I asked. Of course she isn't, idiot! She wipes her eyes and nodded abit. "Don't worry, Zena." Zane said as he helped her up. "Kai maybe mean, but he means well. You should just let what your heart tells you." He said as he smiled abit. He was trying t cheer her up. Nice Zane. Invisible Thumbs up for you. Zena nodded and smiled abit. "Hm…..thanks…..Zane." she said as she looked around. "So um… where are we going?" "Oh. We are going back to the ship." Cole said as he led the way. "Ship?" Zena asked as I walked on her left and Zane walked on her right. "Yes, our ship that takes us all over Ninjago, so we can find the four fang blades." Zane said. Zena's face got all confusion as we told her the story on how we all met each other and what was going on here. "I don't like snakes." Zena said as look at Zane then me. "Who doesn't?" Cole said as he turned around, walking backwards. "Right." Zena said. I noticed that Zane seemed to be staring at her and when she looked at him he smiled. Heh. It seems Zane has found a girl he likes, but I wonder if the other two like her….well Cole. Kai just seems to despise, really bad to. We came to out ship and I saw Sensei Wu on the deck. "Ah. My students have return and with someone with them." Sensei Wu said as he noticed Zena. Zane spoke up first. "Her name is Zena and Garmadon brought her to Ninjago City." Sensei look surprised by this and then bowed to Zena. "It's a pleasure to meet you Zena. I am Sensei Wu." Sensei said as Zena to bowed. "The pleasures all mine Sensei Wu." Zena look around on the deck and yawned. "Oh. I'm tired. Can I go to sleep for abit?" she asked as her eyes started to droop. "Sure Zena let me show you were you can sleep." Zane said as he leads the way. Zena followed and waved to us. "Goodnight guys." Me and Cole waved back. "Goodnight Zena." We both said and we look at Sensei. "Sensei, we need to talk to you." Cole said as he had a serious face look. So did I. We had to tell him what

Garmadon did to her family and maybe he can tell us why. "I know why, Cole. It's about my brother." Sensei said as he began walking away. "Let us talk in the tomorrow, were we can all learn about what my brother's doing is." Sensei said. Cole went to the kitchen to cook something to eat. "Hey, Cole, why don't you cook something for Zena when she wakes up tomorrow?" I said as I sat down at the table. "Sure. I can do it, for your little sister." Cole said grinning. "Hey! She isn't my sister!" I said. "Sure Jay. Sure. You act like it though." Cole said as he started to cook. "At least I'm not like Kai. Being mean to her like that. Speaking of Kai where is his?" I said. Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Just let him cool off." Cole said cooking. I nodded and started thinking about why Garmadon wanted Zena.

Zena's pov

I look around on the ship. It was pretty cool. I felt myself yawned, really tired today. "Oh. I'm tired. Can I go to sleep for abit?" I asked as I felt my eyes droop abit. "Sure Zena let me show you were you can sleep." Zane said as was leading the way. I followed and turned around to Cole and Jay. I waved at them, "Goodnight guys." I turned around and went back following Zane before I heard, "Goodnight Zena." Wow. They all are nice…well not all….Kai is mean though. I accidentally bump into Zane's back. "Oh. Zane I'm sorry. I told as he shook his head. "It's alright Zena. Your mind is in its own world. It's understandable." He said as he opened a door to a room. I think I felt myself heat up abit. Zane was really sweet to me. Cole and Jay are to, but Zane is... I just can't say a word to say how sweet he is to me. I followed him in the room and look at the bed. "Fluffy" I said as I sat on it. "I hope it does well for you, Zena." Zane said as he was about to walk out. "Um... Zane. Could you…stay in here with me awhile?" I asked him as I looked at him. Zane nodded and closed the door and sat on the bed. We sat there in silence for about a few good minutes before I broke the silence. "Do you mind if I sleep on you?" I asked feeling my face heat up. "Not at all Zena." Zane said. I crawled over to him and put my head in his lap. "I'm really sorry, Zane it's just after all today. I'm just to scared to be by myself now." I told him. "It's alright Zena. I understand. You don't want to be alone because you are scared because, Garmadon might come back." Zane said as I felt his hand on my head and start pulling his hands through my hair. I felt myself heat up more. "Heh. Thanks, Zane. You're a really sweet guy." I said as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

Zane's pov

I watch as she falls asleep in my lap. I didn't know why, but I felt different when around Zena. She was just…beautifully…no not beautifully, just plain out Magnificence. I carefully pick her up and laid her on the bed and I laid right next to her. I wasn't going to leave her alone in this room. I'm going to protect her with my own life, if I had to. I know the others would to, even Kai, but I'm going to try harder so, she will never alone again, I felt my own self drift before I wrapped my arms around Zena's waist and brought her closer to me and then fell asleep to one blissful night with a girl I think I'm in love with in my arms.

Awwwwww. So cute! I decide to update this chapter today for all you, since you all wanted it to be updated! ^^ I'm really glad you all like it. I don't own any of the Ninjago people just my own Zena, if I did own them I would have my whole room of plushies! XD Plz review and like. Have a good day.

See you next time on Ninjago: Girl from the different universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's Pov

I waited for Cole to get done with dinner. I swear he takes forever. He says it has to be just perfect. "Hey, let me know when the food is done." I said as I got up. Cole looked back at me. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to see if Kai is back." I said as I walk out and started to look for my red company. "Hm. No sign of him yet." I mumbled as I walk to the guys' room to see if he was there. I opened to see no Kai at all. "Huh? Where's Zane?" I said as I noticed he wasn't in the room. "Maybe still at the guest room…helping out Zena." I said to myself as I went to go check up on them. I continued to walk as I noticed Lloyd looking in the guest room. "Lloyd? What are you doing?" I said as he noticed me. Lloyd looked back at me then to the door. "Who is the girl that Zane has his arms wrapped around?" he said. "What?" I said as I look in the guest room. It was true. Zane was sleeping with Zena in his arms. "That's Zena, Lloyd, and your dad….." I caught myself before saying anything to him. Lloyd looked at me. "My dad did what?" Lloyd said looking at me with a confused face. "He...Uhh…He...Brought Zena here for…umm...you to have another friend!" I said trying to fool him. I'm meant you can't just go telling a kid of an evil man, who is a good guy, that their own dad killed this girl's family. Right?

Lloyd looked back at Zena then at me. "Really?" "Yes, really. Heh…" I said as I look back at the two people with the name starting with "Z" sleep. "You're hiding something Jay." Lloyd said as he looked at me. Before I could say anything I heard noise in the kitchen.

"Kai! You better take back what you said!"

"What if I don't?"

"Then this!"

Lloyd and I ran over to the kitchen to see what was going on. We saw Cole and Kai were fighting.

Cole's pov

I watch as Jay walked out to go and see if Kai was back. I was still mad at him. What gives him the right to talk like that to a girl who lost her family. I continued to make dinner when I heard the door creak open. "Back already Jay?" I said as I turned around to se Kai. "It's you." I said as I glared at him. Kai didn't say just stare at me. "Is she here?" Kai ask. I raised a brow. Why is he wondering, if she is here or not? "If she is, why?" I asked. Kai grip his fist and let out a low growl. "How can you just let here stay here?" he yelled slamming his hands on the table. "Why are you getting so mad?" I yelled putting my arm behind me gripping my scythe. "She doesn't belong her, Cole!" Kai yelled as he pulled out his sword. "She is a freak." He stated. I pulled out my scythe and run into him. We both fought, proving who was right.

"Kai! You better take back what you said!

"What if I don't?"

"Then this!"

I used my scythe to break the floor and Kai fell in it.

"Hey guys! Quit fight!"

I look over to see Jay and Lloyd. This was bad. I'm pretty sure Jay used a really bad lie to Lloyd. I ran over and pushed Lloyd out.

"Hey!" Lloyd cried out as I slam the door in his face.

Jay walked over and helps Kai out from the crack I made in the kitchen. "Come on guys! Don't fight!" Jay said as he stood in between us. Kai grunted and opened the door pushing Lloyd out the way and then slammed the door to where it fell off its hinges. Jay shook his head and I sighed. "He needs to cool off some more." Jay said as we both started to clean up the kitchen. We started to clean up when Lloyd came in. He sat on a chair and look around. "Is Kai okay?" he asked. Me and Jay look at him and then we look at each other, then back to him. I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to talk about my so called teammate. "He is just in a bad mood because, he doesn't like Zena." Jay said as he walked over to Lloyd. "Why? Does he like her or something?" I coughed. "Ya right. He is only being a rude, stuck up, and horrible guy to Zena." I said as I put my hands in a fist. "He doesn't have the right to be rude to her!" I said as I walk out of the kitchen. Leaving those to behind

Jay's pov

"He doesn't have the right to be rude to her!" Cole yelled as he walked out the kitchen. "They both need to cool off." I said as me and Lloyd watched him. "Does he like her or something to?" Lloyd said as he was annoyed by the way those two were acting. "Who knows, but I will tell you one thing." I said smiling. Lloyd looked at me. "What is it?" he asked. "Zane probably already beat them to her!" I said laughing. "Oh ya! That's true! He is sleeping with her of course." Lloyd said as he to laugh.

Alright. So I got this so far. I got a writers block then wrote a Pokemon story and then my writers blocks came off and Ta-da! 4th chapter done! I 'm grateful for all of you who reviewed and like this story! :D

What will happen next on Ninjago: Girl from a Different Universe? Will Kai and Cole be able to become friends again? Will Lloyd find out the truth about what really happened? Will Zane and Zena hook up? Stay tune to find out on the next chapter!


End file.
